


Empty Crown

by CaptainJasper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJasper/pseuds/CaptainJasper
Summary: Byleth can remember the previous timeline, what happens when she gets to the end of Azure Moon?Inspired by empty crown - Yas





	Empty Crown

Three steps to the door to the throne room, two large doors barricading her from the one person that changed her life. “What will she say when she sees me now? Am I truly the monster that they made sure I became? Regardless, it comes to this my teacher. I wanted to walk with you,” the doors open, Byleth pushing the massive slabs of wood as if they were nothing, a tear rolls down the Hegemon husk's face, “Against you...I grow weak.”

The crack in Byleth's emotionless facade almost making an audible sound as she steps forward, eyes filled with pity and regret. Memories from previous timelines flooding to the surface, “I don't want to fight you, El. Please, Edelgard. Please tell me you can remember like I can.” a cold wind blows through the windows of the throne room as they stare at each other. The spirits of the past, those they had to cut down to get to this point crying for the war to end, for someone to budge.

Edelgard places her massive claws on her horned crown, ripping it off with a pained scream. She lost sight of herself in the pursuit of bringing her dreams to fruition. She did not remember what her professor might be talking about, only the pain that the crests had given her to this point. "Am I fit to recreate this world? I had lost sight of myself and became this beast by those I allied with. Your father was also victim to my allies, as you stand before me my precious teacher, I cannot bring myself to wound the one person who did not strike with malice."

"Because I know what happened if I chose to teach the Black Eagles those years ago." Tears well up in Byleth's green eyes as she walks closer.

"Professor! Please, get away, she will hurt you!" Dimitri with his blonde hair dripping sweat from the battle he fought to get to the throne room, rushing forward with his lance. His movement triggering the rush of hatred to bleed into Edelgard's mind.

She knocks Byleth against the wall with a swing of her massive claws. The moments between Byleth hitting the wall to Edelgard's husk form disintegrating around her took no more than a minute in the rage that blinded both of the combatants.

The form shakes from Edelgard's body, leaving her kneeling on the ground, looking up at Dimitri who outstretched his hand as Byleth moved to her feet. Any words spoken were muted as she seemed to be deaf to the world, working for the first time on no more than emotional instinct as Edelgard began reaching behind her back. 

She dashed as fast as her legs would take her, standing between Dimitri and Edelgard just as Dimitri's lance came down, piercing the professor's chest cleanly.

An awkward gagging gasp echoes through the throne room, a sound etched into their minds immediately. The world seemed to stand still as they watched Byleth's green hair fade back into the blue, though Edelgard was the only one who could see her eyes follow suit. She staggers forward, blood dripping from her still gagging mouth, wound soaking her clothing. She wraps her arms weakly around the small emperor, tears falling freely from the trio in the throne room. 

"Professor! Byleth! We need to get you help. Dimitri don't just stand there!" Dimitri nods at the emperor, running to find Mercedes.

"El...I missed you..." the wheezing gets harsher, drawing out the pain as she labored to keep herself alive long enough to say what she had wanted to, placing her now bloodied hand on Edelgard's face, "I...will walk with you again...my lo-..." as the last word left her lips, her eyes lost the life that did stay in them, the hand falling limply onto the shoulder of the Emperor.

"No, nononono." Edelgard yanked out the lance from the back of the professor, a spray of crimson just adding to the puddle begun beneath them. Her knees weaken, dropping her and the corpse of the former professor to the stone floor below. She pulls the body to her chest, emotions set like stone, "It must be done, it is just I left of the army, and I will not live in a world where you do not, my teacher." True to her word, she gently lays the corpse down on the ground, shedding herself of her cape and pulling her dagger out of its sheath. "What will be left, is but an empty crown."

Dimitri was sprinting back now, Mercedes in tow, this was knowingly her final stand, and she could leave in spirit with the professor. "Dimitri. I have two final wishes. Bury me near the professor," her footsteps picking up as she speaks, "And take care of the world you fought for." She leaps in the air, plunging her dagger downward, aiming to give the finishing blow to the King. 

It was he who gave the final blow to Edelgard, his glowing lance messily disconnecting her head from her spine, accuracy waning from exhaustion. 

"Goodbye El, I will be sure to honor your wishes." Voice forlorn, Dimitri stood in what would become called the Bloody Castle, where the spirits of the war can be spotted. Some say you can see Byleth Eisner and Edelgard von Hresvelg dancing in the throne room late into the night.


End file.
